


our little

by michelebrauch20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Liam, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Papa Louis, Protective Zayn, Time Out, bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelebrauch20/pseuds/michelebrauch20
Summary: Zayn was driving home from work when he found a abandoned little in the alley little did louis and zayn knew that there lives were about to change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyLewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLewis/gifts).



Zayn was driving home from work when he found a man in the alley. "Oh my god" zayn gasped as he parked his car. Zayn got out of his car and walked over to the man who seems to be crying. " sir are you okay" zayn wondered if he had a home. "Dada wan my dada" the man cried. "Im sorry what did you say" zayn was confused. "Dada" the man wailed. There was a note next to him so zayn picked it up and read it. "Oh my god love your a little and your name is Liam?" Liam just nodded while crying. "It also says your daddy put you here because you oh why am I continuing this conversation" zayn is angry but built up his patience. "Hey buddy would you like to go home with me" liam nodded and made grabby hands signaling he wanted to be picked up. Zayn smiled and complied holding liam while he made his way back to his car. He took liams suitcase before buckling liam in the back. On the way home Zayn looked back and smiled as he saw that liam had fallen asleep fifteen minutes later zayn pulled into the drive way. Zayn got out of his car and opened the back door to carry Liam in bridal style. Lois is not home yet so he was relieved and could plan on how to tell him without louis getting upset but first he went through his suitcase." Hmmmm lets see here nappies wipes some clothes bottles formula pacifiers and rash cream ok Liam you dont have much supplies love" Liam out of nowhere just broke into this loud sobs and started wailing. "Oh baby why the tears are you hungry" Zayn went to fix a bottle and when he came back he picked up liamm and like that as soon as he was held he stopped crying. "Okay let's see if we can get some food in you" as zayn sat in his recliner and positioned liam in his arms. He put the bottle to liams lips and he latched on immediately sucking the formula down greedily. "Wow you were very hungry mister" zayn shakes his head. " ok time to burp you" zayn threw a towel over his shoulder and began to burp him. Liam gave zayn two burps and spit up. "Ok little man your all soaked I think its time to change your nappy" he placed liam on the floor " wait right here for a minute" in no time zayn came back with a towel and spread it on the floor. "Come on liam time for a clean nappy" liam just stared at him so zayn picked him up and layed him on the towel. He took off the wet nappy and cleaned him up with a wipe. Once the fresh nappy was put on him and his pyjamas are buttoned up Zayn got up to throw a way the wet nappy. When he returned he found liam asleep. Zayn cooed at the sight and picked him up to move him to zayns and louis bed. This gives zayn a break to figure out how he was going to tell louis once he gets home


	2. our little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes home he is in for a big surprise and he is not happy

Zayn walks over and sits on the couch. He puts his head in his hands trying to figure out how he was gonna tell louis about liam. He has never been so nervous about anything but zayn has already fallen in love with the little. He already wants to make liam his and louis little even if louis hates him for it.

Fourty five minutes later louis walks in the door "honey im home zayn?" Louis finds zayn in the living room looking very nervous about something. "Babe are you ok?" Zayn thinks on how to tell louis now but instead he came out with " yeah love im ok just thinking is all come sit with me I really missed you". Louis sits next to him and they look into each other's eyes then start to kiss. The kiss got so powerful that zayn put his arms around louis. Louis moved from zayns lips to his neck and zayn started to moan.

Three minutes later their love making was interrupted by liams crying "waaaaaaahhhhh waaaaaahhhhh waaaaaaahhhhh" oh my god zayn thinks "um zayn babe what's that I hear?" Zayn tries to think of what to say "babe I hear nothing get your ears checked". Louis does not buy that "zayn I do hear something like a man crying coming from our bedroom". Louis walks to their bedroom upstairs and opens the door. "Um zayn care to explain" louis folded his arms "ok louis you win" louis was not impressed with the answer "ok good now explain Malik why is their man in my bed crying are you playing me" louis is mad. "No im not playing you I found liam on my way home from work he was abandoned. So considering he is a little in the mindset of a ten month old I brought him home" zayn sighs as he picks up liam. "So you think that I am ok with this?" Louis sighs then says " ok we can let him stay but tomorrow we go shopping fpr our new little". Zayn is so happy while bouncing liam in his arms.

"Can I hold him?" Louis asks. "Yes you can ok liam time to meet your new papa" zayn passes him off to louis " hi baby I am your papa and I am gonna love you forever" louis is so happy until liam decides to give louis a surprise. "Um zayn babe why is he grunting oh my god are you doing  
a poo my prince I think you are lets go change you zayn where are his supplies does he have any?" "Yes in his suitcase Lou here I will follow you to the bathroom". Zayn follows him into the bathroom and places a towel on the floor. Louis places liam on the towel and tackles the nappy. "Wow you sure know how to load a nappy little one" as louis wipes his butt with baby wipes thencame a dusting of baby powder then the fresh nappy was put on. "There all clean little onelets go see what daddy's doing". Louis picks up the mess and picks up liam. Louis finds zayn in the kitchen preparing his night bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter suggestions are always welcome and I would like to thank SassyLewis for being my biggest inspiration


	3. our little

Louis feeds liam his bottle in the living room "ok little man lets burp you then get you ready for bed because tomorrow we have a big day". Louis pats his back and liam lets out a huge burp. Zayn walks in the room takes liam out of louis arms and take him to bed.

"Ok love you are going to sleep with us tonight until we get your crib and other supplies" zayn lays him on the bed and kisses his forehead then leaves the room. Zayn finds louis in the kitchen playing with his phone. "Louis what time should we leave tomorrow?" Louis thinks hard on this "hmmmm I say around 11am if thats ok with you" zayn was writing a list when he said "ok perfect I am just making a list of things we need"

Three hours later they both went to bed but they were in for a real surprise when liam woke up two hours later "waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" louis throws the pillows on his head while zayn tended to the little "oh baby whats wrong I think you are hungry lets make you a bottle. Louis I swear sometimes you are so immature" zayn picks liam up and balances him on his hip and went to make the bottle. Zayn fed liam then brought him back to bed.

Morning hits and both louis and zayn are exhausted. While liam is still sleeping they both went to have their breakfast. One hour later liam woke up "waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" louis was first to act " dont worry babe I got him" Louis makes his way to the bedroom and picks liam up "good morning angel are you ready to get dressed then have your bottle? I think you are yes you are your papas good boy" louis goes into his suitcase grabs the changing supplies and a onsie. He gets liam ready then brings him to the kitchen "daddy has your bottle mister no fussing now"

"Ok little munchkin lets eat" after zayn fed and burped him. Then put him on the floor with pots and pans three hours later louis picked up liam and zayn followed him to their bedroom " ok lets get ready to go because we have got alot to accomplish today" louis said and zayn just nods


	4. our little

Zayn goes out to the car with liam in his arms, he buckles liiam in the back seat the gets in the drivers seat. Louis comes out five minutes later and gets in the back with liam. "Um louis what are you doing in the back, you never sit in the back". Louis just looks at zayn like he is dumb, "well maybe I want to sit with liam because he is a little and he does not have a car seat yet. What happens if liam falls and gets hurt Malik huh, I am sorry but as of right now I am staying in the back with liam until we get the seat". Zayn nods then drives them all off to littles r us.

It took them an hour but they got to the store zayn parks the car and they all get out with liam in louis arms. Zayn and Louis both grab carts and while zayn goes into the store, louis puts liam in the car seat attached to the cart. Louis goes in the store to see that zayn has waited for them. "Ok lets go to the cribs first then a bassinet" zayn listed. Louis nodded so they wentto the aisle where the cribs are. "Hi welcome to littles r us my name is John how can I help you men today" "we are looking for a crib that is safe" louis explained. "Ah yes come follow me" the sales man helped them find the perfect crib.

"Ok we need a bassinet next" Louis says. "Ok men follow me" they find the bassinets which zayn immediately fell in love with this bassinet thats red with a red canopy. "Louuis look this bassinet is perfect for liam, we can have him in our room for the first few weeks in this bassinet". Louis nods "sir we will take that one" "ah perfect choice.

"We need a carseat and a changing table then we will be perfect on our own" zayn states. "Ok lets go to the carseats I have just the one that you might like". They find the carseats and the sales man shows them the car seat. Louis loves it and so does zayn. They take the car seat then move on to the changing tables. They find one thats just right. "Ok guys I will set up a delivery date for your furniture to be put together how does tomorrow sound"? "Tomorrow is perfect thanks" Louis says. 

Last thsy stock up on clothes, bottles, formula, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, bibs, burp cloths, bathing supplies and lotion. They find a stroller then went pay for their stuff. While on line to pay,liam gets very fussy "waaaaaaahhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" louis was first to act "hey baby we are going home in a few minutes, Iknow you are hungry and ttired" louis cooes as he rubs liams stomach. Finally thsy got all of their stuff paid for and zayn buckles liam in his new car seat. " lets get you home and fed" zayn says as they drive off.


	5. our little

Zayn and louis pulls into the driveway of their flat and gets out of the car. Louis goes to the back opens the door and takes liam out of his car seat. He carries liam into the flat and into their bedroom and placed liam on their bed to take a nap as he is already asleep. Louis checks his nappy only to find it dry then places pillows all around liam so there was no way that he would fall out of the bed. Once he was satisfied that liam was safe, he walked outside to help zayn carry in the stuff.

"Ok this is the plan louis we are going to carry everything into the living room, and then set things up in liams new bedroom" zayn says. Louis nods and they carry all the stuff into the flat. "I am going to carry the crib into.the spare room and install it together" louis plans. "Ok then I will take the changing table in the spare room and install that together" zayn plans. It took three hours to install everything in liams new nursery. They put all the nappies and changing supplies under the changing table, the clothes in the closet and dresser and the mattress in the crib along with the sheets and blankets.

"Ok zayn all we have left for the main stuff to put together is liams new bassinet. Come on lets go to our room" louis explains. They go up to the room and installed the bassinet right next to theirbed so zayn or llouis has easy access to liam when liam wants something in the middle of the night. 

After all of that was done liam woke up. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" zayn picked liam up and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. "Hey sweetheart are you ready for your baba? I think you are lets go get one" zayn babbles mostly go himself. In the kitchen zayn fixes a bottle of formula and puts it in the bottle warmer while bouncing a fussy liam in his arms. "Shhh I know I know baby its coming your baba is coming" zayn cooes to a fussy liam. The bottle warmer dings and zayn grabs a burp cloth and throws it over his shoulder then grabs the bottle. Zayn walks to the recliner and sits down positioning liam in his arms and places the bottleto his lips. Liam aalmost immediately latches on and sucks the formula down greedily. Once the bottle was done zayn burped him then cuddled him.

"Hey there little man what are you thinking of ? You were so hungry yes you were." Zayn cooes. Liam just stares at him as he fills his nappy then starts wailing. "Oh baby shhhhh its ok lets change that nasty nappy" zayn babbles. Once in zayns and louis room he lays a blanket on the bed and grabs a nappy and wipes from the nursery goes back to the bedroom to change liam. He lays liam on the blanket and tackles the nappy. Once liam is changed louis comes in to hold him. "Ok baby go to papa while I clean up the mess" zayn kisses liams forehead and leaves. Louis lays down on the bed with liam and cuddles him close. What a day they had so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn and louis got liam ready for bed and placed him in his new bassinet that is right next to zayns side of the bed. Zayn joined louis in bed and turned out the light leaving only a night light on so zayn and louis can get to liam if he needs them during the night.

It was two o'clock in the morning when liam woke up wailing "waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" balling up his fists. Louis wakes up and makes his way to the bassinet "hey baby whats wrong papas here". Louis picks up liam and then noticed the problem. "Oh baby your soaked come on lets change your nappy" louis takes a fussy liam to the nursery to change his nappy and his pyjamasseeing his dnappy leaked. Once done louis brought liam back to bed and placed him in his bassinet then louis climbed into bed.

In the morning zayn woke up and like any concerned father, he checked on his little. Zayn found liam wide awake and staring at him. "Good morning my sweet boy are you hungry?" Zayn picked liam up and balances him on his hip. He carries liam down stairs to fix him a bottle. Whenzayn reaches the kkitchen he finds louis sitting at the table reading the paper. "Good morning louis" "good morning zayn and good morning papas prince" Louis held his arms out to hold liam so zayn passes him to louis so he can make liams bottle. When the warmer dings zayn tests the bottle then takes the burp cloth and passes them to louis so zayn can make his breakfast.

"Wow my sweet boy is really hungry you finished your whole bottle, lets burp you" liam lets out three big burps then fills his nappy. "Oh zayn your turn on nappy duty" "oh okay come here youllittle stinker". Zayn takes liam in his arms to the nursery to get changed. As zayn took off his pyjamas he realized that something was off. Liams nappy has leaked poo all over his pyjamasand its on his thighs. "Oh my poor baby did you have a nappy blow out". Zayn took the wipes and wiped his thighs be fore changing his nappy. Zayn cleaned him up then put him in a fresh nappy then dressed him in a cute onsie that says im daddys little man. Zayn carried liam down stairs to louis. "Hsy baby lets go in your bouncer" louis places him in his bouncer so he can finish his coffee. Zayn and louis started to plan on what to do for today

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I plan on writing every couple of days I also want to thank SassyLewis who has been my big inspiration


End file.
